Just your typical schoolboy smut
by CaptinJackOff
Summary: It's a long story. I'm writing in with my seme xD. Axel/Roxas & Roxas/Axel. Both top and bottom. A love story about them. LOTS O SMUT!


**Just your typical schoolboy smut.**

**Summary: I wrote this with me and my "Seme" over facebook. Lol, we are both girls fyi. So yeah… :D Enjoy! I "top" in this one and she "bottoms". Because she's a lazy writer even though she's as skinny as a twig. And, I love writing. It's one of my many other hobbies. Plus, I write faster and longer than her. :o Sorry babe! xD**

**Me: **Kk. Just two girls writing about guyxguy sex. e_e" How fucked up is that? xD

**Her: **XD veeeeeeery

**(A/N: I actually went first, I'm Axel. Caitlyn is Roxas. Usually I'm the uke, but not in this case.)**

**Axel:**

It's been hours since I first walked into Math class, this stuff was just too boring. I sighed and tapped my pencil on the table. "Put the family component there and solve," I heard Mrs. Kliff say. Ugh, I hate 5-step equations. Damn, I looked out the window and saw it pouring. Thank god I have straight hair, it won't screw it up. I only gel up my hair so it sticking forward. Hmm, I guess lacrosse practice is canceled. I licked my lips unconsciously; half the lacrosse team is gay. If only I was gay, but I'm bisexual and still need the feeling of a girl sometimes. "Students," I looked up and saw Kliff gesture to the door," we have a student who switched classes for the advanced." Not bad at all. Average fellow, with blond hair, blue eyes. I felt a poke on my left shoulder," Hey, Axel, you wanna come over today," I looked up and saw breasts immediately. The girl was Tifa, she had long black hair and usually wore provocative clothing. Who was I to care? She was smokin, even in bed also. I grinned and turned around to her," Yea, babe?" I heard Tifa giggle and her reply," what do you think of the new kid?" I glanced back at the new kid for a moment," Hm, weird. I've never seen the kid before and he goes to this school." Tifa shrugged and I smirked. I turned around and looked at my desk. I grabbed a sheet of paper and tore off a piece. Then I grabbed my pencil and scribbled on it. Sure, I'll come over. And handed it to Tifa. I saw her read it and smile in satisfaction. I turned my head around and looked back at Kliff and the newbie.

**Roxas:**

Holding my binder and adjusting my reading glasses, I uncomfortably tap my right foot as introduced me. She turned to me and gave me a gentle smile, "Alright dear - you'll be sitting next to Axel." She then pointed at a rather beautiful male towards the back. Biting my lip, I cautiously walked towards the back and sat on the left side of this so called Axel. I slumped in my seat, already solving the equation in my head.

**Axel:**

Hmm, kiddo is sitting with me. I looked at him and he seemed too focused. So, I waved a hand in his face and I saw him flinch. " Whoa whoa... dude, are you okay?" I asked him in playful tone. I saw him glare at me," Just don't talk to me." I frowned at that sentence. Hmm," Thong got you in a pinch?" I playfully pushed his shoulder. He shoved me back," I'm not a queer, now fuck off." He hit me in the shoulder and I faked a pained noise. "Students no fighting, are you okay Axel?" I pouted and shook my head," He doesn't like me, Mrs. Bitch - I mean Kliff." I slumped back into my chair. "No can do, Axel to the nurse and Strife to the office." I grinned in satisfaction and got up from my chair, fake limping. Newbie, on the other hand was glaring daggers as he arose from his chair. "Bye guys, happy families!" I grinned as I yelled it out to my class. Everyone waved and laughed. Mrs. Kliff just shook her head.

**Roxas:**

Wow. Only in class for one minute and already sent out. Jeez this guy was such an asshole. I grabbed my books and followed this idiot out. Oh god his ass is amazing. Don't look at his ass! I thought angerly and walked past whoever this guy was. I slowed my pace and stopped at a window. The rain was falling harder and that meant that the basketball game was inside today. I didn't notice that the jerk off came up and stood beside me

**Axel: **

"Hiya cowboy," I smirked as I waved in his face. I grabbed his hand despite the protests and colorful language that came out of his mouth. I dragged us to the back of the school where no one goes, oddly, the school was split into different sections. Like a college campus. He kept on complaining, so I hauled him over my shoulder. "Let go you baka!" I rolled my eyes," Mein gott, shuddap!"I slapped his ass and felt him tense up. I giggled and ran towards the back of the school. We came to a shady looking building and I opened the door of it. "Where are we?" I heard Mr. Emo ask. I just smiled when I saw my good group of friends. My friends consisted of: Xigbard, Larxene, Marluxia, Demyx, and Zexion. They were all in the pool. I locked the door behind me and dropped him down. He started yelling at me and I kissed him on the lips to shut up. I saw a faint blush on his face and I smirked. I started taking off my clothing until I was only in my briefs. "W-What are you d-doing!" He asked me. I just laughed and dove into the pool.

**Roxas:**

God. Watching him strip to his briefs was so beautiful. My jeans tight extremely tight. I sighed and sat against the wall and pulled out my book. I was reading The Raven. A shadow lingered over me, "The fuck are you doing?" I looked up to see Axel. "I'm reading.." I said quietly. He grabbed my book and tossed it aside, he pulled me up even though I tried to push him away. He slowly began to unbutton my jeans. I swallowed slightly as I felt my throbbing erection being exposed to the cold air.

**Axel:**

I heard snickers in the back. Damn Organization 13 ( LOL! I HAD TOO! C:). "Can you guys leave please?" I glared at Demyx who was giving us cat calls. As soon as everyone left I glanced back at the kid. I was face to face with his dick," Not bad, but mines bigger," I smirked and poked his cock. I wrapped my fingers around the length and started pumping it. The moans I heard were marvelous. Thank god I'm not a virgin, otherwise I'd be hard right now. "You know, you expect me to give you a blowjob yet I don't know your name." I looked at the kid. "R-Roxas." I heard him moan out. "What was that?" And I gave his member a teasing lick. "G-God, the n-names Jamie." I smirked as I saw pre-cum flowing from the tip. Damn, it's probably his first bj. I ran my tongue along the pulsating vein and smiled at his moans. "Hmm," I engulfed his entire length in my mouth at once. "K-Kuso!" I hummed with his dick inside my mouth a tasted some more pre-cum. I bobbed my head up and down and fondled his balls. "MARK!" I triumphantly heard him scream as he came in my mouth. I swallowed all of it and looked at him. He was leaning against the wall for support. Haha, you did it again Mark! I hugged his body and I heard him say," Honestly, that was an awesome blowjob... was it your first time giving one?" I frowned and kissed his neck," Naw."

**Roxas:**

Panting slightly I looked nervously towards the bathrooms. I looked back at Axel and back at the bathrooms. He got my message. I was dragged inside, he locked the bathroom door, switched off the lights and dragged me towards the largest stall. I felt his hands slide my shirt off and his fingers slid over my perfectly carved and toned 6 pack. I didn't care about what happened next as long as it was rough. Having his hands rubbing my still erect pounding shaft, I gasped out with no shame, "Fuck me."

**Axel:**

I grinned as I hoisted him up to lean against the bathroom wall. We started making out again as soon as he wrapped his arms and legs around me. My arms were each both on the opposite side of Roxas' head. I grinned and licked his lips asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and I started exploring his wet cavern with my pink muscle. It was probably heaven for him as he kept on moaning like a whore. Oh well, he's too cute to be a whore. I chuckled as he tried grinding his hips onto mine. I groaned, I'm trying to tease him here! Damn, he's making it too hard. Right now I had an official hard-on. Thank you for betraying me Peter! "You like it rough, dontcha?" He nodded and I gave up my mind to lust. Our clothes were long forgotten on the floor.

**Roxas:**

There is nowhere in hell that I'm straight, I thought as Axel thoroughly explored my mouth. My curious nature got the best of me, I grinded my hips onto his again. I was glad to know that I could please him. You could hear the bell ring for the ending of the period, this was the first time that I didn't care. Reaching down between us, I slipped my hand around his shaft and gently and slowly began pumping. A small gasp was heard and I dug my nails into his flesh just to add some excitement.

**Axel:**

I heard something vibrate on the floor,"Shiiiiiiit." Roxas looked at me with lust filled eyes,"Hm, you okay?" He asked as he licked my jaw. I sighed,"Damn this." And I lifted his chin up and kissed him with all my bundled up passion. "A-Axel." I smiled sincerely and they showed him three fingers,"Suck." He looked at me with confusion and then I winked at him. He blushed and then took all three of the fingers inside his mouth. I groaned as he swirled his tongue around them. I then looked at him to make sure he approved, he nodded thankfully. "This'll hurt the first time, babe." He nodded and gave me a reassuring peck on the lips. I looked at the lubricated fingers and stuck 1 finger inside him. I felt him tense up,"This will only hurt if you don't relax," I cooed. He smiled and nodded, damn his constant nodding! I pumped that finger in his hole, trying to stretch him out. Then I added a second finger, I heard him hiss and I kissed him on the forehead. I pumped those fingers in and out and then added the third. He was kissing me on the neck. I stretched him out until I felt it was okay to switch the fingers with my cock. I dropped him carefully on the floor and then went to go get my pocket. I felt something slap my ass and I blushed. I looked through the pocket. "Aha," I found the condom and slipped it on. "Thank god condoms are lubricated slightly," he eyed me suspiciously. I raised up my arms in defense," Okay okay, I fuck a lot of people. Both boys and girls, I'm sorry." He frowned and then I hoisted him up again. I guided my dick towards his entrance and entered in slowly.

**Roxas:**

"Holy sh-" I held back a scream. I wrapped my legs around his waist, being closer brought on more pain. I let out a slutty moan and a smirk creeped onto Axel's lips. As he fully entered, I practically begged him to thrust. In the middle of my lust filled scream, I felt my own seed slither down my leg. "Oh god, Axel harder." I hissed in his ear. Tangling my fingers in his hair, I tugged on it each time he pushed in harder. My throat was dry yet I lowered my head and gently licked his chest.

**Axel:**

I thrusted in and out of him and he grip on me tightened. I felt his walls clench down on my member. This was so hot. Dirty kinky bathroom sex! Nothing beats it. The only other time I've ever done it was with a girl named Ann. Damn that fine assed Ann! I grabbed a hold of his neglected member and pumped it fast. He kept on moaning which was driving me crazy. He screamed my name out loud as he came. The pressure of his walls tightening on me was unbearable. I came shortly after him. I came with jagged thrusts, my poor condom had to take it. I grinned and hugged him. Apparently he came so hard he collapsed onto me. I looked at him and saw that he fainted. Oh shit oh shit oh shit! I ripped off my condom and threw it somewhere. We both reeked of sex. Luckily this was a gym bathroom and there were showers. I washed us both and dressed us. "Nhhh," I heard him stir. "Wakey wakey, sunshine," I smirked and lifted him over my shoulder.

**Roxas:**

Feeling dizzy, I awoke and found myself being carried. I swiftly slid off his shoulder. Dammit. My ass hurt like hell, I wobbled and nearly fell. I checked my watch. "Fuck! I'm late for 7th period!" I darted towards my bag and scooped it up. I looked back at Axel. "Do I belong to you now? Or - you still going to fuck a lot of people?" I asked quizzically. He stared at the floor, he had no reply. "Axel?" I said softly. He looked up at me with such love in his eyes. "That ass is mine - and only mine." He said finally with a smirk.

**The end, we'll continue this. Next chapter, Roxas will be seme!;o**


End file.
